What Could Be
by fuegodealmas
Summary: What if Rory had broken up with Dean at Sookie's wedding? What could've happened. Lit main, some JJ
1. Chapter 1

Dean walked over and asked Rory to dance. Instead, she asked if he would walk with her. They walked across the grounds of the Inn in silence, Dean trying the whole time to get Rory to hold his hand, let him put his arm around her, or something. He wanted to comfort her, because she looked scared. They came to the tree by the creek where she had kissed Jess that afternoon, and Rory stopped and turned so that she was facing Dean. "What's wrong, Rory? You wouldn't let me come near you on the way over here. What's going on?"

"I'm sorry." She said simply. "I am so sorry. After everything that you've done for me. You've been amazing to me. I don't deserve it."

"Of course you do! You are a great person. You deserve everything I have done for you." Dean tried to grab Rory's hands. She pulled away, hugging herself.

"I don't deserve you, and you don't deserve what I have done to you." Rory's voice was almost a whisper, but that didn't keep it from breaking as she told him what she had done. "I kissed Jess. Right before I walked down the aisle."

"I am gonna beat that little punk!" Dean almost yelled. "How could he do that to you?"

"No, Dean. I kissed him, I initiated it. I am so sorry."

"Did you like it? Do you like him?" Dean asked, these questions much quieter than his previous statement. He looked afraid of what her answer would be.

"Yes. I did, and I do. I'm sorry. I never meant for anything to happen. I thought that it would just go away, so I kept it all inside. But the feelings didn't go away. I handled this whole situation wrong. I am so sorry."

"Yeah, well, sorry doesn't cut it for something like this. Damn it Rory!" Dean exploded. After a moment, he calmed down a little. "I'm gonna go walk. I need to think. I'll talk to you about this later."

"Ok." Rory whispered, her eyes tearing. She turned around and went back to the reception.

Dean whirled and punched the tree. He didn't do it very hard, but it still did its purpose. He felt less like killing Jess. Dean stood there for a moment watching Rory walk away, then wandered to the edge of the river. As he walked he thought about them, himself and Rory. He thought about when they had started dating, about the car that he had built for her, and about the suspicions he had already had about Rory and Jess. He finally came to the conclusion that he just wanted her happy. If she wanted Jess, he wasn't going to get in her way.

Back at the reception, Rory filled Lorelai in on the situation. "Mom, I don't know what to do. I feel like… I don't know how I feel- if I should break up with Dean… or what…"

"Rory, Dean was amazing to you. You can't just do something like this to him without consequences."

"I know." Rory said, sounding defeated, "I just feel bad for being so selfish. For not thinking of him, and for stringing him along through this. I am just not attracted to him anymore. I don't feel the same way about him as I used to.'

"So you're attracted to Jess then?" Lorelai asked, half laughing, but it was nervous laughter.

"Yes, I am." Rory felt like she had to defend this fact to everyone, and probably would for a long time.

"Well then, you have to tell Dean that."

"I know. I already told him most of it. He said he had to think. I have to break up with him though. I can't keep stringing him along. That wouldn't be fair to him or Jess." Rory broke off as she noticed Dean approaching them. Lorelai followed her daughters gaze, and said quietly to Rory "I am going to go get something to drink. Good luck."

Rory smiled weakly at her, and watched her walk away, nervous for what she knew was coming. Dean stopped in front of her, and Rory stood up. "I think we should break up." He said, and Rory just nodded, then said "I know I can't expect anything after doing this to you, but I hope that you don't hate me, because you really were my friend, not just my boyfriend."

"But Jess is a better friend, right?" Dean's voice was harsh, his shoulders slumped.

"Dean…" Rory stopped, seeing that there was nothing that she could say at that moment to make him feel better. Then she decided that she should keep talking anyway, because her words might give him solace eventually. "I am so sorry Dean, you were so amazing."

"Not really what I wanted to hear right now, Rory. I'll see you around, I guess. You'll be with _him_ right?"

"Probably" Rory admitted. "I am so sorry, Dean, I really am. Eventually, do you think that you might not hate me?"

"Maybe, eventually I won't anymore, right now, however, I can't look at you. I can't think about you with him. Good bye, Rory.' Dean walked away, dragging his feet, not looking at anyone. Rory felt her eyes fill, and walked into the Inn to find a secluded place to think about all the events of the day.

Lorelai found her in about half an hour later, as she was wiping her eyes of the last of her tears. "Oh, honey. You broke up, didn't you." Rory just nodded in response. "Alright, come on. let's dance. It's Sookie's wedding. You have to be happy!" Rory nodded again, stood up, and followed her mom outside, where they stayed for the next several hours. In the those hours Rory felt freer than she had since she started dating Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This is my first serial fanfic, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I am writing this while I'm bored at school, so some of it may seem a bit farfetched. Please don't hold it against me. Also, I don't remember whether the picnic basket auction was in the second or third season, but for my purposes, it was in the second. Oh, and sorry that my chapters are so short, I just don't have enough patience to type up that much at once.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Gilmore Girls related.

The next day, Rory stayed home until nightfall, when she headed to the bridge. She knew that it was his bridge, but she hoped that he wouldn't mind her coming to it. He had taken her there first, when he bought her basket at the festival. Sure enough, she found him there, but he wasn't reading as she expected him to be. Jess was just sitting, dangling his feet over the side, his toes barely and inch above the water. He had a book and a flashlight at his side, and he was twirling a cigarette between his fingers. Jess didn't notice that Rory was there until she sat down next to him. He looked at her, and she met his eyes, seeing surprise in them. 'Here goes nothing!'

"Dean and I broke up." Her words came out jumbled, and Rory wondered if Jess had heard or understood her. She was just about the ask him if he had when he spoke.

"Why?" He asked in a small voice. The look in his eyes and his hand hovering just above her knee told her that he hardly dared to hope that he was the reason.

"Because of you. Us. Because I… I finally stopped trying to convince myself that I don't want to be with you. We have so much in common, and there is something there." Rory stopped, calming herself, and, when Jess didn't respond, only stared into the distance, she snapped at him.

"Well, I thought that there was! I thought that I felt something between us when I kissed you. I guess I was wrong." She started to get up, but was stopped by Jess' firm hand on her knee, pressing her back down.

"You're right," He took a deep breath, not daring to believe that this was really happening. "There was something there. I always thought that nothing would happen between us. I figured that you would never leave Dean for the 'town hoodlum-'" Without warning Rory leaned over and kissed him, cutting him off. She pulled back after a moment.

"I want you. I thought that you should know that. Even if nothing more ever happens, I want you to know that."

Before she had a chance to do anything else, Jess leaned over and kissed her all on his own. When he pulled away he touched his forehead to hers.

"I don't want this to be all." He whispered

Rory responded by kissing him again. She slid her hands around his waist and climbed onto Jess so that she was sitting on his legs, straddling him. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. This time Rory pulled back saying

"Well, whatever else happens between us at least we know that part works."

Jess chuckled, and moved as if to get up, startling Rory so that she fell backwards into the lake, pulling him in with her. They came to the surface sputtering, but Rory didn't give him time to catch his breath before she was pushing his head under water. He struggled for a moment, the succeeded in dunking her under instead. When she came up again she shrieked and swam towards the shore as quickly as she could. Jess was on her tail the whole way, and they collapsed next to each other on the grass. When Rory had caught her breath she rolled so that she was facing Jess, and saw that he was already facing her. He propped himself up on his elbow and leaned forward to kiss her. Rory kissed back as he moved the thumb of his free hand up and down her jawline. She put her arms around him and draped her leg around his waist. Jess rolled so that he was on top of her, her leg still around his waist. A few minutes later Jess pulled back and away.

"We don't want too much excitement tonight, right?" His voice cracked as he said it. Jess couldn't believe that he was stopping her. He had wanted this for so long. He had never felt this way before- he wanted it all for her. He didn't need to have sex with her. He was willing to wait, just for her. Jess stood up, then helped Rory up.

"Come on. I'll walk you home."

Rory smiled, and silently pointed at the bridge, reminding him that his book and flashlight were still there.

"Oh, right." Jess grinned at her. "Don't come with. I don't want to risk ending up in the pond again."

"Haha." Was all Rory said as he went and got his stuff. When he got back he took her hand and they walked through town together, ignoring the pointing and whispering directed their way all the way to her house. When they stood on the porch of the 'Crap Shack' Jess kissed Rory chastely, then turned around without a word and walked back towards Luke's.

Rory watched him walk away. When he was out of sight she turned around, pushed the door open, and called "Mom?"

"Rory? Where were you?" Lorelai asked. "And why are you all wet?"

Rory took a deep breath and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

A/N I'll update as soon as I can, but no promises on when that will be. Hopefully it will be soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the great supportive reviews, they really make me want to get the next chapters up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is already copyrighted or trademarked, so please don't sue me.

"Rory? Where were you?" Lorelai asked. "And why are you all wet?"

Rory took a deep breath and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

"I was at the bridge with Jess. We fell in."

"So you… and… and Jess?" Lorelai looked somewhat surprised by this fact.

"Yeah…" Rory said. "After the yesterday were you expecting anything else?"

"I guess not. I did have hopes though. I know you can't control who you fall for, but I did still hold out the hope that your hormones would come around."

"You were the one that told me that every girl has to fall for a bad boy!"

"Oh honey, I hope you're not using Jess to rebel. It's not that I would mind for his sake, but I don't want you to be that girl. I did that so many times. I don't want you to be like me in relationships. I thought that we were home free after you found Dean. I didn't think that you would go for the whole rebel/bad boy thing now."

"Apparently not. But there is something more there. I… when Dean and I got together, I had butterflies in my stomach whenever I saw him. With Jess, my legs go weak when I think of him, or when someone says his name."

"Aww, hon. Alright. I guess I can give Jess a chance. I'll even try to get to know him."

"Haha. And how long will this particular revolution last?"

"I'm thinking that I will try to beat my personal record." Lorelai retorted thoughtfully

"Which is what, one week?" Rory snorted.

"Hey, be nice to mommy! remember I can monopolize the bathroom in the mornings if I'm mad at you."

"Well then, I'll go take my shower now. Then I think I am going to go to bed." Rory headed up the stairs.

"Wait, you never told me why you're all wet!" Lorelai called to Rory.

She didn't get a response, because Rory either didn't hear or was ignoring her.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Stars Hollow, Jess walked into Luke's diner and started up the stairs to the apartment they shared. He was only partway up when Luke appeared at the bottom and followed him up, yelling to Caesar that he would be back in a few minutes. When they got into the apartment, Luke started to talk as Jess headed over to the closet to get some dry clothes.

"Where were you?"

"Nowhere." Jess said, with a look that seemed to say 'and why exactly would I tell you?'

"Jess, don't lie. You were with a girl, weren't you."

"Yes, ok. Can I go change now?"

"No. Who were you with? Tell me, Jess. If you want to stay here, tell me."

"So is this how it's going to be now? Do this, or go back to New York. Don't do that or go back to New York. Is that really it?"

"Yes. It is. So who were you with. What girl."

Jess took a deep breath, then let it out with a sigh.

"Rory"

Luke just laughed. "What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I am. Can I go now?"

"Sure." Luke looked really confused.

When Jess came out of the bathroom in dry clothes, Luke was sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Alright, if you are going to be with Rory, there are going to be some rules."

"Brother…" Jess mumbled to himself.

"You will have her home whenever Lorelai wants her home. Neither of your grades will slip, You will always tell either Lorelai or me where you two will be, and if you are in a room together alone, the door will stay open. Got that?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Luke started to head back down to the diner.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"When do you need me to work? I told Rory that I would call and let her know so that we know when we can hang out."

"Well at least that's responsible of you." Luke. "Ok I need to go close up the diner. We'll work out a schedule in the morning."

"Ok. Do you need me to help close up?"

"That's ok. I got it."

"ok. Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?" Luke was obviously getting frustrated at not being able to get back to the diner.

"Thanks for letting me come back. For everything."  
"Of course." Was all Luke said, and he walked down the stairs. Jess collapsed onto his bed to marvel at the changes he was seeing in himself. He realized that he wanted to be that better person for Rory, and for Luke. Hell, he even wanted to be better for Lorelai, even if that was only because it was really for Rory by extension.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Literati and naley forever- I should probably have mentioned before that Jess will probably be a bit OOC, as will Lorelai, and even Rory at times. I am trying to update every day, but no promises as to whether or not that will continue. Does anyone know if Rory and Jess were out of school after sookie's wedding? I thought that they were, but I wasn't sure. For my purposes, they were both done with school.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is already copyrighted or trademarked (obviously), so please don't sue me.

The next day, a Monday, Jess called Rory around 10 o' clock. He knew that Rory probably wouldn't be up, but he wanted to talk to her. Lorelai was already at work, but Rory didn't realize that until the 3rd ring, so she scrambled around looking for the phone as it rang a fourth time, then a fifth. Jess was just about to give up when Rory picked up the phone with a breathless and scratchy "Hello?"

"Hey." Rory's heart jolted when she heard his voice.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Silence

"Well, no that this isn't stimulating, but what are you doing up so early?" Rory finally asked.

"Luke." Jess said darkly.

"Ah"

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know. Reading, doing laundry, probably hanging out at home."

"Do you want to go to dinner before your eventful evening?"

"Only if a movie is included!"

"Of course. I'm working at the diner until six, so how about seven?"

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Don't ask again." Rory could hear Jess smiling through the phone line.

"Ok, see you tonight. Actually, I'll probably be over there in a little bit. I need food. And coffee."

"Whenever."

"There's the monosyllabic Jess we all know and love!"

"You sound like you're mom."

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

"See?"

"Bye Jess"

"Bye."

Jess waited for Rory to hang up before he did. He lay on his bed smiling to himself long after they hung up. His silent reverie was broken when Luke yelled up the stairs at him.

"Jess!"

"What?"

"Surprise!" Luke yelled back.

"What?" Jess said again. All of a sudden Rory appeared in the doorway. "Rory!" Jess sat up so quickly that he saw stars, and had to lie back down. Rory ran over and jumped on him, tickling him mercilessly. She didn't stop until he grabbed her hands and kissed her. When Luke came up a few minutes later, the two were laying on Jess bed, kissing. He walked into the apartment and slammed the door to get their attention. Rory jumped, and that broke apart. They sat on the edge of the bed, side by side, Rory's face turning a darker shade of red by the second. Luke just stood in front of the door, obviously as embarrassed as Rory and Jess were. After a minute Luke just said

"Rory, your food is ready." And with that he turned, opened the door, and walked back down the stairs to the diner. Rory turned to a Jess that was obviously trying very hard not to laugh and told him "Well that was fun. I'm hungry."

Jess stood up and offered her a hand, and sighed.

"Ok, let's go get attacked by the town."

He was silent as they slowly walked down the stairs obviously dreading going into the diner. Rory stopped him a few stairs from the bottom and kissed if softly, silently trying to reassure him that everything would be okay. She wasn't sure if it worked as she went down the rest of the stairs and into the diner. She figured that it had when she saw Jess come out about 30 seconds later.

Rory took her food and sat at the counter, watching Jess work the tables. He was so busy that they didn't really get a chance to talk at all after that. When she left, she simply waved at him as he took an order. He smiled and her and mouthed 'seven?' to her. Rory smiled and nodded as she got a bag of donuts and headed to the Kim house. She had some serious groveling to do- Lane still didn't know (from Rory at least) that Rory and Dean had broken up, or that Rory was now with Jess.

A/N2: Thanks for reading! It was a while longer between postings than I wanted, but hey, it was still only a couple days! I am surprised at the number of people who are reading and reviewing. It's wonderful to get support from people on my first fic, so thank you very much to everyone who has reviewed, and please remember that constructive criticism and suggestions are very much welcomed!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Sorry it was a longer than usual between updates, but I guess that's how it goes. I am writing this on a wave of emptiness since the series finale showed earlier tonight. I really wish that the CW could have sucked it up and worked something out with Amy Sherman-Palladino, even if it meant extending the show another season. She knew what she wanted to do, and the show lost what was left of its spark this year. Anyway, here is an update, and Goddess of the Rain Pixie, thank you for the review. It's great to know that people like what I've written, and that's the longest review I've gotten yet, so thanks!

Rory knocked on the door of the Kim house with apprehension. She had donuts as a bribe, but she was still worried about what Lane would say about not hearing from Rory all that had happened over the last few days. Mrs. Kim was not always a pleasant person to be around, and if she noticed that Rory had donuts, then Rory was willing to bet that this visit would not start off well. Thankfully, Lane answered the door and smelled the donuts immediately.

"Hey Rory! Ooh! Forbidden food! Come on, let's go to the square. My mom will smell these in a second." Lane closed the door and pulled Rory across the street into the town square. When they were on the other side of the gazebo she ripped the bag out of Rory's hands and inhaled the scent of the donuts.

"So Lane, how have you been?" Rory began somewhat awkwardly.

"Rory, I already know what you have to tell me."

"Oh, you do?" Asked Rory, brightening.

"Yeah. It's okay that you've been spending so much time with Dean lately. I mean, it would be nice if you could find _some_ time to spend with your best friend, but I guess I understand."  
"Actually, about that… There is something that you should know."

"What? What's going on? I haven't been getting out much lately, in case you can't tell." Lane interrupted.

"DeanandIbrokeupbecauseIkissedJessatSookie'swedding,andnowI'mdatingJess." Rory said it in a rush, and sat back to catch her breath.

"What?! When did all of this happen?"

"Well, Sookie's wedding was on Sunday, and that's when I kissed Jess and Dean and I broke up. Jess and I got together last night." **(A/N I'm not sure if it was actually a Sunday, but whatever.)**

"And you waited two days to tell me??" Lane was indignant.

"I'm sorry, I was still figuring it out, and I was figuring out what to tell Mom, and… I don't know. I'm really sorry." Rory's eyes showed that she really was sorry for not saying anything to Lane earlier.

"I guess it's ok, just please don't not tell me again if something big happens, ok? I'm isolated enough as it is."

"Ok. I promise. And you can have the rest of the donuts. Squirrel them away under your floorboards."

"Oh I will." Lane nodded, and took another big bite of donut. "I should get back. Mama's probably wondering why I'm not checking over the books anymore." She got up and stood while Rory got up.

"Okay, well I'll call you later and we can talk about _your_ life."

"Hah. What life?" Lane snorted as she turned and ran back across the square to her house.

Rory stood in her room later that night waiting for Jess to get there. She was staring into her closet, deciding what to wear.

"Mom!" She yelled. "I don't know what to wear!"

"You should wear your Chilton uniform. It has that naughty school-girl thing going for it!"

Lorelai said as she walked into Rory's room. Her eyes lit with laughter as her daughter yelled "Dirty!"

"I have taught you well. Wear your black knee-length skirt, the blue scoop neck sweater, and black boots."

"The one I spilled cheese on last week when you somehow convinced Luke to make us cheesy fries?"

"No, the one that you stole from me a month ago."

"Oh, that one." Rory looked sheepishly at Lorelai. While Rory waited for the lecture that she was sure was coming she decided that she would get changed. As soon as she was done and had started to apply the small amount of makeup she sometimes wore, Lorelai sat on her bed and began to talk.

"Rory, I wasn't really worried about this with Dean, but you seem to be so crazy about Jess that I think we need to talk about it. I know that there are a lot of overwhelming feelings in the heat of the moment, but if you decide to have sex, I want you to be sure that it's what you really want. Don't let anyone pressure you into anything."

"Mom! Jess wouldn't do that to me!" Rory was indignant.

"Ok, fine, whatever. Just, please, talk to me before hand if you can, and we'll get you on the Pill."

"Okay." Rory nodded, frowning slightly. "I'll talk to you beforehand. So what are you doing tonight?" She had apparently decided to let Lorelai's earlier comment slide.

"Oh, I thought that I would go annoy the local diner owner, since you are distracting his nephew from the job tonight." Lorelai grinned, and Rory saw something flash in her eyes as she said it.

"Aw. Cute. Say 'hi' for me!"

"Ok." Lorelai heard the doorbell ring. She glanced at the clock. As the doorbell rang a second time she saw the digital numbers switch to say 7:00. "Wow. He's on time! I expected him to be late."

"Mom! Be nice!"

"Fine, fine." Lorelai mumbled and went to get the door.

Rory heard false brightness in her voice as she greeted Jess, then genuine excitement when she started to question him about the box he was holding.

"It's for Rory." She heard Jess say. "Maybe if you're nice she'll give you some."

"Not a chance." Rory said as she walked into the room. "What is it?"

Jess handed her the box and said "Open it."

Inside the bright red box Rory saw chocolate pudding, potato chips and marshmallows.

"I remember how much you like those odd concoctions of yours."

"Thanks Jess!" Rory leaned up to kiss him. She took the box into her room, saying to Lorelai "Don't touch this until I get back, okay mom?"

Lorelai sighed as Rory came back in. "Fine, Rory,"

She turned to Jess.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"ok. Mom, have fun at Luke's!"

Jess stopped and turned on his way out the door.

"You're going to Luke's?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Wear a flannel shirt and backwards baseball cap. It'll make him crazy."

Lorelai chuckled. "Okay. I will."

When the front door closed behind Rory and Jess she went and found the items that Jess suggested, grinning to herself.

A/N Ok, so this chapter was a bit longer than normal, please don't expect them all to be this long, because it's probably not gonna happen. Anyway, I love reviews, especially long, specific ones. Once again, I also would love constructive criticism if you have any. Hope you're enjoying it!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up, i have been having some major computer problems.

Also, to clarify- I know that my chapters are short, but the previous one was longer than most of mine, and i didn't want people to expect them all to be that length.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is already copyrighted or trademarked. Please don't sue me.

Lorelai walked into the diner 15 minutes later, Luke looked up from taking an order and smiled at her. Lorelai laughed to herself: apparently he hadn't noticed what she was wearing. She made her way over to the counter and sat down. When Luke had finished taking the order and submitting it to Ceasar he came over and put a coffee cup down in front of her, grabbing the coffee pot. When he turned around to pour her a cup, he finally saw her outfit and glared.

"Oh no. You're not getting coffee now!"

"What?! Lukey." Lorelai turned her puppy-dog face on him. Luke's resolve crumbled when he saw it.

"Fine. I will give you _one cup, _but only after you take that off!"

"Ohh, so you want me out of my clothes? Dirty!" Lorelai started to unbutton the shirt.

"What are you doing?" Luke hissed.

"Getting coffee. And according to you, I have to take this off to do that."

"Aw geez." Luke groaned."You are shameless, aren't you."

"Yes." Lorelai pulled the shirt off revealing a tank top, but she left the cap on.

"That comes off too." Luke said, pointing at the hat.

"What? My face? Sorry to say, that doesn't come off no matter how hard you try." She paused for a moment, watching Luke's reaction, then squealed "Dirty!"

"You know what I mean."

"You're wearing one, why can't I? I mean, if you refuse me service because of my hat, you have to refuse service to anyone else who come in with a hat. And you can't wear yours. It's only fair. It's like me saying that no one but me can drink coffee just because they aren't me" Lorelai pouted.

"Fine. Wear the hat." Luke conceded, slamming a coffee cup onto the counter in front of her. "But I swear to god, if you ever pull that again i will never give you coffee again." His face was inches from hers when he said it.

"No you won't." Was all she said. Before Luke had the chance to argue with her she leaned in and pressed her lips against his, her right hand on the back of his neck. Luke paused for a second, then kissed back, one hand resting just above the kill of her hat, the other just below it.

Lorelai broke away, cheeks red, The entire diner was silent as Luke and Lorelai searched each others; gaze for hints as to how they felt. They were distracted when someone started to clap. Ms. Patty was standing at her table, clapping loudly. Soon, the rest of the diner followed her example, clapping and whistling.

"Good job, Sugar! Finally!" Babette called to them. Both were beaming at the supportive crowd standing in front of them.

"So when do you think they're gonna get together?" Jess asked Rory as they drove away.

"Mom and Luke?" Rory asked. Jess nodded. "My bets on within three months. What about you?"

Jess shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know how much either of them can stay oblivious."

The rode listening to the radio and talking about the bands, debating the merits of each.

They were almost to the movie theater, and had moved onto trying to agree on a movie to see when they stopped at a red light. All of a sudden they heard the screech of tires on pavement. The next moment a large truck came barreling straight at them, not turning sharply enough. It smashed into Jess' car. They were slammed into the car behind them, and the truck and ridden up the hood of the car slightly. Jess looked over at Rory, ignoring the many cuts on his hands. He saw that she had a cut that extended from her cheek to her scalp. He feared the worst in numb horror as he placed a palm to her cheek. She lifted her head towards him, causing him to heave a small sigh of relief. She was still alive. "Jess?" Rory said in a small hoarse voice.

"I'm here. It'll be okay." He responded, stroking her jaw, below the cut.

"Would you call my mom?"

"Of course."

Just then Jess noticed someone walking over to the car. He dropped his hand from her face, taking on of her hands in it instead.

"Are you okay?" The man asked through the shattered side window.

"I'm fine." Jess said impatiently. "But she's not."

"Are you sure you're fine? Look at your hands."

Jess looked down in surprise at his hands, saying "It's not that bad. I can't even feel it. We need an ambulance and I have to call her mom." He nodded towards Rory. He turned his head towards her, ignoring the man who was still talking. Suddenly he snapped out of his reverie, hearing sirens in the distance. As soon as the first emergency vehicles- firetrucks- pulled up, the man waved them over, shouting "Two in here!"

They flew into action when Jess told them that she might be unconscious, getting her out of the car and onto a gurney when the ambulance came. Jess refused to let them tend to his hands unless he could ride in the same ambulance as her. They finally agreed out of frustration. He called Lorelai from a phone in the ambulance. She didn't answer the phone at her house or her cell phone. Jess gave up an called Luke. To his surprise Lorelai answered the apartment phone.

"Hello?" She said breathlessly.

"Lorelai?"

"Yes??"

"Why are you.. never mind." Jess sounded really anxious.

"Jess, whats going on?" Lorelai was obviously very confused.

"That's Jess? Why is he calling?" Jess heard Luke say in the background.

"I don't know." Lorelai told Luke. "Jess..."

Jess took a deep breath before answering. "We got into an accident. We were sitting at a light and a car came speeding around the corner and slammed into us. We're in an ambulance."

"How is she? Why didn't Rory call me?" Lorelai was almost crying. "Where's my baby?"

"She's conscious. Barely. Her vitals are good, they think that it's just shock."

"OK. Thats good. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just some cuts on my hands."

"We um... We'll meet you at the hospital."

"OK"

Lorelai hung up without another word. She immediately raced around the room, replacing the sheet she wore with clothing.

"Lorelai, what happened?" Luke's voice was urgent, the mood of just moments ago broken.

Lorelai paused, fumbling for the words. "They were in an accident."

Woo! And that is Chapter 6! once again, sorry for the long wait, hopefully the next one will be up faster. Review please! Constructive criticism is my friend!

Thanks for reading, Chapter 7 coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's Chapter 7! Yay! Only a couple of days! That makes me really happy that i got it up this fast. I just wanted to mention that Jess and Lorelai are going to both be a little OOC because i think that if their relationship had stayed the same, it would've continued hurting Rory and Jess' relationship, and, since i really want them to be together, Lor and Jess actually like each other at least somewhat in this fic. Or, rather, Lorelai can get over her dislike of Jess because Rory likes him so much. She is a little more mature in that way.

Sorry, really long authors note, but it was necessary-

And now...

Introducing...

CHAPTER 7!!!

"Those two don't have a very good track record with cars." Luke said, trying to joke a little to make Lorelai feel better. In reality, he was trying to keep his mind off of the fact that his nephew had just been in an accident. Lorelai needed a rock right now, and Luke was there. He noticed that Lorelai wasn't even paying attention and gave up, beginning to dress to go to the hospital.

Once they were in Luke's truck, he tried to talk to her again, thinking that Lorelai might be less freaked now that they were on their way towards her daughter. She still hadn't given him any information on Rory and Jess.

"How were they?"

"Jess had some cuts on his hands. Rory was barely conscious. Jess said they thought that it was just shock."

"Oh my god." Luke was silent for the rest of the ride, seeing that it hurt Lorelai more to talk than to retreat inside and think. The car had been filled with a contemplative silence when Luke reached over and took Lorelai's hand with one of his. He had noticed that she was starting to shake and was getting whiter and whiter the closer they got to the hospital. Luke could barely admit to himself how scared he was, and Jess wasn't his son. Rory wasn't his daughter, but that was in DNA only. Over the years she had become his daughter. He was there for everything. And Jess. Luke had been through a lot with Jess over the past months. Now things were going good with Luke and Jess, and now Jess had Rory in his life. 'And I have Lorelai in mine.' Luke reminded himself. He thought that it would be a very long time until he really could think about that and not get a shiver down his spine as he did now. He hoped, for the sanity of them all, that both Jess and Rory were ok.

When they got to the hospital Lorelai jumped out when Luke was barely stopped and ran inside as he parked the car. He found her standing in front of the desk, almost hysterical, while she waited to hear about Rory. He took her into his arms and let her cry into his chest as they waited for news. After a few minutes a doctor came out and asked if they wanted to come see Jess while he filled them in on Rory. They agreed and were taken to see Jess. He was having stitches put in the cuts on his hands. Luke gave him and uncharacteristic hug, while Lorelai placed a kiss on Jess' forehead. This showed how anxious she was about Rory- it wasn't something that she would normally do. For once Jess didn't comment ont heir behavior, asking instead, in a hoarse voice "How is she?" He did not specify who 'she' was, but they all knew. When Luke shot Jess a questioning look, he said "I'm fine." and turned back to the doctor who was sewing up his hands, and intense look in his eyes. The doctor looked taken aback at the look in the young man's eyes, overflowing with emotions. Pain, both physical and metal, guilt, worry and hope were present. It was rare that the doctor had ever seen emotion in any teenage boys' eyes, let alone one who seemed so guarded. Luke and Lorelai did not notice the temporary change in Jess, they were too preoccupied with trying to find out how Rory was. For that he was grateful. Jess didn't want anyone to know his true emotions. Ever. 'Except maybe Rory' Jess thought as he tuned back into the conversation just in time to hear the doctor say "She'll be fine." He assured them. "The cut was superficial, and the loss of consciousness was just due to shock. She is being x-rayed now to make sure that everything is as it should be, but you should be able to see her in just a few minutes.

"Oh thank God." Lorelai all but collapsed into a nearby chair, so overcome with relief she couldn't stand. "Honey," She said to Jess, who looked slightly disturbed at being called 'honey.' "I hope you don't feel like this is your fault. It wasn't. I don't blame you, I'm sure Rory won't either."

"And I don't either." Luke added, putting a hand on Jess' shoulder.

Jess turned away again, and was silent for long moments. Lorelai was just about to give up waiting for an answer when she noticed that his shoulders were shaking slightly. He was crying. No matter how much he fought it, he was crying. From relief, pain, guilt or shock he wasn't sure. The doctor who had been stitching up his hands tied off the last stitch and began to clean up his materials. Lorelai walked over and gave Jess a long hug, not saying a word. Jess let her comfort him, and comforted her in return. Lorelai was surprised at that fact, but they had both been worried about Rory. Lorelai realized then just how much Jess cared for Rory. She resolved to really try to develop a relationship with him, instead of just the semblance of one. Lorelai and Jess only let go when the doctor came in to tell them that they could go see Rory. Lorelai noted as she left the room the amazed and puzzled look on Luke's face while he tried to figure out what had just happened.

A/N: Alright, so that's chapter 7, i know it's short, but i have homework to do. Bleh. Finals. I hate them. They should all go die in a hole somewhere. Anyways. I know this chapter was really emotional, and i am not sure if i really got that all right, i was in a car accident, but it was several years ago, and i have never been on the other end of one, so let me know! Also, if you could give me feedback on how i am doing with the dialogue of characters in past chapters, that would be great, even though there wasn't much in this chapter. The next one should be up soon, now that i'm getting back into writing on this. And in a few weeks i should be updating once a day with longer chapters, because i'll be on a roadtrip with my family, so i'll be writing a lot. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and keep reading! There will actually be some literati next chapter, and least interaction, and Luke and Lorelai have to figure out their relationship! Keep reading P


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I have been having computer problems, and I had finals, then I thought that I was only gonna be out of town without internet access for one night, but I was told the day I was leaving that it was actually four. so. here is chapter 8, and I'll be on a road trip, so probably typing fairly regularly, which means updates (hopefully, no promises). Also, I won't have internet access every night, so even if it gets written, it might not be posted. I am gonna be starting a new Trory, so that should be up in the next couple of weeks, but I could use some ideas for it, and for it's title. Also, if anyone needs a beta, I would most definitely be willing to beta for you, just let me know! ( I get really bored during the summer.)

"Rory!"

"Mom!"

Both women were crying as they embraced, while Luke and Jess stood awkwardly to the side. When Rory and Lorelai came back to earth, Luke moved forward and gave Rory a fatherly hug, and kissed her forehead. Rory smiled up at him, then moved on to Jess. She hugged him fiercely, and let go of another wave of tears. Jess held her just as fiercely, one hand holding the back of her head, the other on her lower back. He closed his eyes and stayed like that until her shoulders stopped shaking. When they pulled apart, they looked around and found that Luke and Lorelai had left the room.

Rory, looked up at Jess and said "It wasn't your fault. You know that right?"

"Yeah. I do." Jess said, pulling her back in to him, this time for a quick kiss before he hugged her again. They simply stood there, reveling in the feel of each other's arms. When Luke and Lorelai came back in with coffee, Rory and Jess were talking about books that they had each read recently.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Lorelai asked.

"Yup." Jess said as Rory nodded. They both stood up from the bed that they had been sitting on and held hands as they left the hospital. When they got to the car, Jess commented to Rory as he helped her in, "Maybe I shouldn't ride with you. Both times you were in a car with me, we have gotten in an accident!"

Rory turned around to rebuke his statement, but noticed his smile, and squeezed his hand in response. Jess smiled even more widely at her reaction, and they climbed into the back seat for the trip back to Stars Hollow. Rory leaned against him and he had his arm around her shoulders for the whole ride. They were both so content that they did not notice Luke and Lorelai's glances at each other, or the small touches they shared ; Luke's hand on Lorelaia's leg when he reached down to shift gears, Lorelai's hand on his shoulder as she turned around to check on Rory and Jess.

Luke dropped Lorelai and Rory at their house, and both couples kissed goodbye lightly. Rory and jess' eyes widened as they saw the exchange between Luke and Lorelai. In silence, Rory followed Lorelai into the house. As soon as the door closed, she shrieked.

"Oh my God! You guys finally did it!"

"Who did what?" Lorelai ased, pretending to be confused.

"You and Luke! You finally came to your senses and saw what was has been right in front of you!"

"It hasn't been. It was more off to the side."

"Yeah, right. The entire town has seen it for years. And yes, this includes me." Rory headed off the question that she knew was coming. "Even Jess noticed it when he came. That's how obvious it was. OOOH! Can I tell Ms. Patty?" Rory looked so eager as she said this that Lorelai almost felt bad for disappointing her. Almost.

"Ms. Patty already knows. So does the rest of the town- _it_ happened at Luke's. He was refusing me coffee, as usual, and I don't know, I just kissed him! Everyone was clapping and whistling."

"See?! I told you! They were all waiting for it to happen!"

"Yeah, well…" Lorelai tried to sound dejected, but she was so hapy that t she couldn't even pretend.

In the truck Jess was congratulating Luke in much the same way, telling him how everyone had expected it for so long.

"They were not!" Luke was indignant.

"Yes, Uncle Luke, they were. Everyone could see that you two wanted each other. So how did it happen?"

"I denied her coffee like I always do, And she kissed me. She came in dressed like me, mocking me!" Jess snorted. Luke glared at him and continued. "She was wearing a flannel shirt and a baseball cap." At this point he couldn't continue because Jess burst out laughing loudly enough to drown out Luke's voice. Jess was finally calming down when they reached the diner. Outside Kirk was waiting.

"Kirk, it's 11:00. We're closed!" Luke looked only slightly annoyed at Kirk's appearance.

"I know, but I wasn't there for the show earlier, and I wanted a front row seat tomorrow." Kirk said in all seriousness.

"What?" Luke was much more annoyed now.

"You and Lorelai. I missed it!"

"Don't feel bad, I did too." Jess mock-glared at Luke.

"Oh shut up both of you. Jess, go to bed. Kirk… There will be no 'show' tomorrow. Just Lorelai and me, in this relationship. Now leave before I call your mother to come get you." Luke stormed into the diner, grinding his teeth. Jess went in slowly after him, taking car not to jar the cuts in his hands.

That night there were no snores in the apartment above Luke's diner. Luke pretended not to notice when Jess left with a book sometime around 2:30. He figured that Jess just had to get out of the deafening silence of the apartment. In the Gilmore house, Rory and Lorelai sat silently on the couch. A movie was on, but when it ended, neither of them got up to turn the TV off. They continued to sit together, not talking, neither one moving until they heard Lorelai's alarm clock going off upstairs. It was morning.

A/N2: blah. ok. kinda short. sorry. and just filler. enjoy! review?


End file.
